10 Drabbles
by Miss-Chief.of-Tat
Summary: 10 Drabbles done for a challenge. Various genres! Main character's are Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Snape is mentioned somewhere too.


A/N I will be getting back to Pirate Women, but I have a rather sad case of writers block. This is ten drabbles done for a challenge. Just a bit of fun.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling we know what that means. (if I was Hedwig and Dobby would have lived)

Okay brace yourselves……

**THE SWEET ESCAPE**

**Gwen Stefani**

"Ouch! Harry move!" Ginny hissed.

"I can't you are leaning on my leg" was his muffled reply.

"Oh sorry." Ginny whispered her voice trembling with suppressed laughter.

The couple were trapped in a rather small broom closet. They had been snogging until Harry's foot had gone to sleep, at which point he began to squirm. Somehow in the kerfuffle he and Ginny had become tangled.

"Imagine if Filch caught us like this-" Harry was cut off by……

**PICTURES OF YOU**

**The Last Goodnight**

Harry sat staring out of his barred window. He had his picture album clasped against his chest wishing with all his heart that his parents had not died; that he did not have to live with the Dursleys. He had not cried since he was very young but, as he sat there staring out at the street a tear leaked onto his cheek, and it glittered in the soft moonlight…..

**DEAR MR. PRESIDENT**

**P!nk**

"NO! Ron you just don't understand! If we leave them…they……they'll die." Hermione's tone became defeated as she ended.

"Listen, you know I feel the same as you but, Harry is duelling Voldemort and if…if we don't go help him then MORE people will die!" Ron sounded strained, it was his obvious internal conflict that swayed Hermione.

"O…Okay it's jjust it's ssso wrong" Hermoine hugged Ron as she started to cry for the students who would die because of their decision.

**HANDS OPEN**

**Snow Patrol**

"I agree with Harry" Ron paused before he said the name wincing at Hermione's glare.

"Oh, yes that's right do as usual agree with Harry. You know I'm right though! If we go to Godric's Hollow it will be a death trap!" Hermione's hands were raised and the locket gleamed against her chest.

"Hermione, be reasonable Ron agrees with you as much as me." Harry said looking concerned at Hermione, "Maybe I should look after that locket?"

"That is the problem with you boys, it's always some thing else" She screeched.

**MY VIETNAM**

**Pink**

Around the Hogwarts grounds was a scene never before witnessed at the school. Rubble lay scattered, bodies torn apart limbs lying apart from bodies, flesh eating slugs eating away at dead death eater's corpses.

Wails rang out across the grounds as friends and allies were found amongst the enemies and debris. Harry couldn't face anyone he sat staring at the blood on his hands. It was not his own blood…….

**PIECES OF ME**

**Ashlee Simpson**

(Okay I was having trouble with this so I made a spoof of the lyrics in regard to voldy's horcruxes being pieces of him that Harry is killing) Imagine Voldy singing this at Harry.

On a Monday I am hating

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday I can't sleep

Then the spell breaks, I see you

And your mind gives a clear view

Cause you've killed a part of me

Fall, cause of you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

It's the spell you cast

Chorus

Ohhhh

It seems like won't ever get to see

That soul as soething real

I hate the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I hate how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody and messy

I get restless and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry you listen

To destroy me it's your mission

And you won't stop till you're there

Fall cause of you I fall so fast

When you break that final mask

Its all I have

Chorus

Ohhhh

It seems like won't ever get to see

That soul as something real

I hate the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I even know myself

I hate how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know

Everything I'm about to say

I'm not that obvious

But if it's written on my brain

Occlumency can make it go away

Yeah

On a Monday I am hating

And by Tuesday I am cursing

I'll break your arms

So you can't fire spells

Chorus

Ohhhh

It seems like won't ever get to see

That soul as soething real

I hate the way that feels

Ohhhh

It's as if you know me better

Than I ever knew myself

I hate how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

**EVERYTHING I'M NOT**

**The Veronica's**

Ahhhh quick pause(Harry is having thoughts, sort of talking to himself or a monologue, yeah look upon it as a monologue) unpause

"Sometimes I think I should give up, if Voldemort is in my head then I can't be the warrior everyone wants. I just don't think I can do it anymore, I really only keep going for everyone else but now I know I am just a danger. Not to mention Dumbledore has me marked for death" The unenchanted mirror gave no reply but a look at a boy with a fore head crinkled with concern.

**SPEECHLESS**

**The Veronica's**

"My Hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" As Harry pushed the letter reader away and stood up blushing I felt the trademark Weasley flush creep up my neck. Harry glanced directly at me……

"Miss Weasley! Detention! That is the third time I have called you with out response, WHY?" Snape's mood was volatile as usual.

For once I didn't care my love had kissed me the day before. With that in mind I had a sudden burst of boldness so I look at Snape, "So sorry Sir, but I was day dreaming about how good it felt to be snogging Harry Potter."

**WHEN YOUR GONE**

**Avril Lavigne**

_No noNO… Not him not fred_

Percy could hear George repeated chant that had been a continuos stream since he had seen Fred hit by a curse. He wanted to reach out and comfort his brother but, he was unsure if he would be welcome to after his behaviour in recent years. If only he could reach back in time to how their relationship had been when he was younger. Almost like triplets everyone had said.

Unable to stand the pain, Percy reached out and placed his hand on George's shoulder. After a moment he looked up his eyes dead, in a monotonous voice he said "Thankyou."

**SWAY**

**Bic Runga**

"Ginny don't ever leave." Harry whispered to his wife asleep in the bed next to him. He loved the way her hair fanned across the pillow above her head it looked so vibrant against the white satin pillows.

Harry had been woken again by the dreams of Voldemort killing everyone he had ever loved finishing as usual with Ginny. He had had many variations of the nightmares each with the same people he loved being killed by some long dead enemy. At least he thought ruefully they had become less frequent over the years.

A/N While I realise these are only drabbles I do like reviews. Go ahead make my day review!


End file.
